JSA Secret Files
}} "Breaking Storms" is the title to the first story featured in the second issue of JSA Secret Files & Origins. The story was written by David Goyer and Geoff Johns with artwork by Javier Saltares and inks by Ray Kryssing. It was colored by John Kalisz with separations by Digital Chameleon. The story was lettered by Ken Lopez and edited by Peter Tomasi. The second story in this issue is a Cameron Chase tale titled "Rumors and Facts". It was written by Dan Curtis Johnson and J.H. Williams, III with artwork by Rick Burchett. It was colored by Tom McGraw and Digital Chameleon and lettered by Comicraft. The third vignette in this volume, which introduces the character of Roulette, is titled "Upping the Ante". It was written by Geoff Johns with pencils and inks by Derec Aucoin. It was colored by Tom McGraw and lettered by Kurt Hathaway. The cover art to this issue was rendered by Stephen Sadowski and inked by Michael Bair. It was edited by Ivan Cohen and Mike McAvennie with Stephen Wacker as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 2001 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.95 per copy (US). "Breaking Storms" Black Canary continues to lead the attack on the cloning base.1 However, they find Ultra-Humanite is already dead. When Wildcat investigates further, he finds his brain cavity has a hole in the back and his brain is missing. At JSA Headquarters, Hawkman asks Hector to be careful with his powers. He knows they are too much for him. Hector is insulted and puts his Helmet on and leaves. Inside his amulet, Mordru bides his time and mentions the return of Hawkman was unforeseen but his plan should still work. Elsewhere, the Star-Spangled Kid practices using her Cosmic Staff. Sentinel asks Sand what weighs on his mind. Sand has a vision about the Gray Man visiting him. In his vision, he speaks with each of the original Justice Society of America members who tell them of a potential future risk. He is suddenly startles when the Sentinel wakes him up. He looks at Sentinel's hand and asks why it's engulfed in green flames. Jay and Joan Garrick welcome Jakeem Thunder into their home. He acts rambunctious and summons Thunderbolt to play. Jay becomes upset to see his reckless behavior. Mister Terrific struggles with the loss of his wife and unborn child. He still can't see how the faith system works. Appearances * JSA :* Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance :* Doctor Fate, Hector Hall :* Flash, Jay Garrick :* Hawkman, Carter Hall :* J.J. Thunder :* Mister Terrific, Michael Holt :* Sand, Sanderson Hawkins :* Sentinel, Alan Scott :* Star-Spangled Kid, Courtney Whitmore :* Wildcat, Ted Grant * Gray Man * Joan Garrick * Nemesis, Soseh Mykros * S.T.R.I.P.E., Pat Dugan * Thunderbolt, Yz * Mordru * Sportsmaster clones * Ultra-Humanite * Atom, Al Pratt * Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson * Doctor Mid-Nite, Charles McNider * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Johnny Thunder * Mister Bones * Mister Terrific, Terry Sloane * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Spectre, Jim Corrigan * Star-Spangled Kid, Sylvester Pemberton * Justice Society of America * Altered humans * Clones * Apes * Genies * Austria :* Villach * Missouri :* Keystone City * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* JSA Headquarters * Amulet of Anubis * Cosmic Staff * Helmet of Nabu * S.T.R.I.P.E. armor "Rumors and Facts" At DEO operations, Several employees discuss the shady past of Director Bones. Bones drops by and steals Cameron Chase away to talk with him and Agent Sandy Barrett. Chase debriefs him on the return of Hawkman. They aren't sure if it is the original or not. They discuss Hawkwgirl and are unaware of any ties with the new Hawkman. Bones leaves abruptly to take a call. In the room, he discusses with an unknown caller who orders him to perform a bait-and-switch to get the JSA to perform their bidding. Bones warns them they've already done this once and they shouldn't build a relationship without trust with the JSA. The caller orders Bones he doesn't care how he does it, just get it done. Appearances * Cameron Chase * Director Bones * Cliff Hanson * Sandy Barrett * Collins * Tanya * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * Department of Extranormal Operations * Humans * New York :* New York City :* D.E.O. headquarters "Upping the Ante" This morning, somewhere in the continental United States, there is a building where super-villains meet to drink and gamble upon fights to the death between costumed vigilantes who have been caught and drugged into a mad rage. It is run by a woman known only as Roulette. In the arena today is a man called Firebrand. An NYPD detective, he suffered a horrific accident but gained an amazing costume that lets him make a difference in his city. He has never really met any other heroes, except for Warrior. Initially he tried to act tough to the other man, but afterwards realized that superheroes are just... people, each in their own way trying to make a difference. Firebrand's opponent is, as far as he can tell, a government agent known as Checkmate. Fighting the drugs, he pins the other man and tries to convince him to stop fighting, to work together to get free... Checkmate slices a foot-long blade through Firebrand's throat. All of this is so much unfortunate accounting to Roulette, who decides that business is suffering. To make back the money, they need bigger attractions... and just as she decides this, she sees a newspaper headline about the JSA, who seem to on an unstoppable rise recently. Appearances * Firebrand, Alejandro Sanchez * Roulette, Veronica Sinclair * Checkmate agent * Captain Cold, Leonard Snart * Invisible Destroyer, Martin Phillips * Humans * The House Notes & Trivia * All three stories from this issue are reprinted in ''JSA Omnibus'', Volume 2. * "Breaking Storms" and "Upping the Ante" are reprinted in the JSA: Fair Play trade paperback. * "Rumors and Facts" is reprinted in the Chase trade paperback, which was released in December, 2011. * Artist Aldrin Aw is credited as "Buzz" in this issue. * This issue includes a JSA pin-up by Javier Saltares, Ray Kryssing, and Tom McGraw. * The events from "Breaking Storms" takes place following the events of ''JSA Annual'' #1. * This is the first appearance of Veronica Sinclair, aka Roulette. She appears next in ''JSA'' #27. * This is the first appearance of Alexander Montez, who will soon become the new Wildcat. * This is the final appearance of Alejandro Sanchez as Firebrand; dies in the "Upping the Ante" storyline from this issue. * Jakeem Thunder joins the JSA in this issue. Profile pages * Nemesis, Soseh Mykros * Black Adam * Jakeem Thunder * Hawkman & Hawkgirl * Alexander Montez * Director Bones * The Sin Eater * Brainwave, Henry King, Jr. * Injustice Society * Ultra-Humanite * Roulette, Veronica Sinclair * Solomon Grundy Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:JSA Vol 1 Category:Secret Files Category:2001/Comic issues Category:September, 2001/Comic issues Category:Ray Kryssing/Inker